This invention relates generally to the starting of a vehicle and more particularly to an electrical interconnection of a defective battery on one vehicle and a charged battery on another vehicle for starting purposes.
Various devices exist within the prior art for supplying power to a defective battery. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,343,057 to Smith which specifies a battery boosting apparatus used with a service vehicle whereby boost power is supplied by a combination of the service vehicle battery and an auxiliary battery and in which reverse-polarity protection is provided, indicated by an audible signal. Remote controls are provided for completing a booster current supply circuit to the jumper cables.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,293,443 to Burch a power converter is disclosed, adaptable for attachment to a vehicle and having an electrical circuit which includes a battery, a generator, and a regulator.
Subsequently, the need for an improved electrical system for vehicles has been met by the invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,466,453 to Greenberg. The disclosed system includes a receptacle unit mounted on a vehicle which is electrically connected to its associated battery, and an electrical connector cable to connect the receptacle units of interconnecting vehicles. The improved system is safe and convenient to use, necessitating only plugging the connector cable into the receptacle unit mounted on each vehicle in order to use the power of the vehicle having the charged battery to assist the vehicle having the defective battery.
It must be appreciated, however, that the improved system is appropriate and functional only when the two vehicles to be electrically interconnected are both equipped with the required receptacle unit. Although in recent years an increasing number of vehicles have become so equipped, most vehicles are not currently equipped with the improved electrical system and require conventional means of electrical interconnection. There is an obvious need, therefore, to develop a means of electrically interconnecting vehicles when one remains conventional and the other is equipped with the improved system. In addition, the safe working of such means must be assured.